Fight for Peace
by Melissalee116
Summary: This story takes place eight years after the hundred year war, and life is great for the people of the war, u what about those of team Avatar? Things have changed and not for the better. When even Katara has given up who can they turn to?


Katara walked down the stairs quietly; after all she didn't want to wake up the whole house. It was almost dawn, the time in the morning where the sun hasn't risen, so you can still see the stars but it's not totally dark because the sun light is coming. It wasn't long before she found herself outside next to the cliff edge. She sat carefully and looked up at the sky enjoying the peace and serenity of nature and stillness. She didn't even notice her hand reach up around her neck and grasp the necklace there. She often reached up and touched it for comfort even when she didn't know she needed it. Katara's hair was down so when a breeze came through it shifted on her back interrupting her thoughts. She wrapped her arms around her torso now feeling the chill of the early morning. She knew it wasn't cold per say but having lived away from the Arctic for about eight years your body readjusts. She wished like anything they could be home, yes she wanted to see Zuko and Mai but she also wanted to spend some quality time with her family. She hadn't even seen her brother Sokka or her sister-in-law Suki since last New Year. She looked back at the house, it was grand and beautiful but that was something to be expected for the Avatar.

Katara let out a sigh and looked back up tracing the stars. It was beautiful in the Earth Kingdom, she liked visiting but her home was in the southern water tribe, a place she hadn't been to in a life time. She wished like anything Aang would understand. She knew he was busy but having been together for all this time she felt as if there should be a little more commitment for each other. She glanced down at her necklace instantaneously bringing back the memory of how she received it. It was a different time he was a different man that five years ago.

_Aang walked up leading a blindfolded Katara up the path to a beautiful river view. He wrapped his arms around her while her smile deepened. "Aang can I please take this off now?" he nuzzled his head into the crevice of her neck and kissed her softly. _

"_Here I'll get it." He watched closely as he took it off. Her blue eyes were squeezed shut but finally they opened and he watched in pure delight as they lit up at the site._

"_Aang, it's, it's beautiful!" _

"_You like it here?"_

"_How could I not?" Her whole face was bright as she looked around. _

"_What would I say if I told you it was yours?" She wiped her face around so they were eye to eye._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Well there's one condition." His playful eyes seamed to get brighter as he reached into his pocket. It was a beautifully crafted chain with a simple metal symbol, an infinity symbol; in the symbol were the Air and Water tribe symbols in a yin yang style. "You have to share it with me." Katara's eyes started to shine with happy tears as she reached out and touched it. It was long, much longer than the one she wore from her mother, she knew Aang had done it on purpose so she could wear both. "Marry me?"_

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. That's why she was leaving after today. She stood back up carefully and backed away from the ledge. She walked back into the house quietly being careful not to wake Aang. Everything was packed, as they were expected to be at the Fire nation capital by noon today. She would tell him after the celebration. She figured she would enjoy the ceremony and then tell him she was going home.

She eventually fell back asleep on a couch making sure to wake up before him so he would not realize she had not been in bed for hours. She started packing up and loading on Appa when Aang finally made an appearance. He went right into the kitchen grapping fruit and eating it quietly. Katara didn't even roll her eyes. She wouldn't be at all surprised if he didn't speak until they got there. "Aang Appa is all ready whenever you are. I'll be waiting outside." She looked down at her engagement necklace and sighed, at least they had never been married.

Aang finally got outside about twenty minutes later. They were both in travel cloths and would change once at the palace. The ride was peaceful at least exactly what Katara thought she needed. But it allowed too much time for memories of when she was fourteen, when Aang was stuck as his ten-year-old self and Sokka still only thought of his stomach. Zuko was their enemy, Azula was a princess and the world was still in danger. She often wondered how Aang made it through those times remaining mostly happy and could not after. "Katara," She was startled to hear him speak but she turned to him.

"Yes Aang?"

"Why did you get up in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He nodded satisfied she turned so he would not see her disappointment. She knew that it was amazing he had noticed at all, but it still hurt every time he was impersonal.

When they landed they were greeted by servants. Katara jumped off and grabbed her dress robe bag. "Aang yours is right there." She said quickly and followed them to a room where she would change and get ready. She found it ironic that her robes this year were green as they had been eight years ago. This time they were darker though, and with blue water tribe accents. One of the servants was helping brush out her long mid-back length hair.

"How would you like it Miss Katara?" She looked into the mirror and thought for a second.

"I think I will do it, if I need help I will call for you, but thank you." She smiled as she nodded and bowed exiting the room. Katara reached back and pulled her bangs into loops. She hadn't worn it like this in a long time. She left the rest down and put a flower in her hair. She did this purposely as she wanted the similarity from the first ceremony. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Aang did not need much time to get ready, so he dismissed his servant and changed quickly only pausing when he got to the medallion. It was one of the few things that he had left of his culture, not that anyone cared anymore. In time of peace it was funny how everyone honored you without really caring. He hated the annual peace ceremony. It was all just a stupid act that they put on to pretend like the world could really stay this way, when after really living he knew it could not. Aang looked into the Mirror adjusting the medallion so it hung correctly on his neck and straightened his yellow and orange dress robes. It was just any other day as far as he was concerned. Lucky for him he didn't have to say anything anymore. When the door knocked he questioned if he should ignore it before he heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"Aang it's me, let me in." He lifted his armed and pulled it back quickly forcing the door open. Behind it stood a tall muscular man with slightly shaggy hair and dark green and blue dress robes.

"Sokka"

"Aang, how are you? Things?"

"Sokka, small talk is pointless and you know it."

"Fine. My sister."

"What about her?"

"What are you doing Aang?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You're killing her Aang, and driving her away. You're going to lose her if you keep doing this." Aang looked surprised which didn't surprise Sokka what-so-ever anymore. "She's not happy Aang, I could tell at New Years."

"Well she hasn't said anything to me about it."

"Aang it's not something she should need to tell you!" Sokka glared a little and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Ever since Toph she's needed you and you have just been pushing her away. I love you like a brother but you're not you anymore. You've become someone else."

"Toph affected me too Sokka."

"You were becoming like this before."

"Listen I appreciate what you are trying to do but Katara is fine. We are fine. Now let's just get ready so we can get today over with."

"The fact that you just said that proves my point." Sokka glared and walked out.

Katara couldn't help but smile as she turned to the door.

"Toph!"

"Hey Katara." She smiled softly and walked over Katara opened her arms and hugged her. "Katara?"

"Yeah Toph?"

"Why are you leaving Aang?"Katara looked at her like she was crazy and nervously laughed.

"I'm not leaving Aang. Why would you think I was leaving Aang?"Toph sighed.

"Katara, you know I know when you're lying." She sighed.

"Toph he's not the same person. I'm just not happy anymore."

"Listen I know twinkle toes doesn't exactly enjoy life the way he used to but it's not like you to just give up."

"I don't feel like me anymore Toph." She sighed and sat in a chair.

"Katara is today really the right day to do this though?"

"What's the difference? It's not like today means anything to Aang all he thinks is that today is a lie to the people."

"I meant for you."Katara went and knelt next to Toph in the chair. "I know today means something to you."

"I miss you so much Toph." Katara's eyes welled with tears as she heard a knock on the door.

"Katara?" Suki opened the door and looked in. Katara was knelt next to the chair crying into the seat. "Katara what happened?"

"I was talking to Toph."

"Katara you know-" The door opened and a maid walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Suki you must get dressed now the Fireloard would like to speak with everyone before the ceremony begins." They nodded and Suki hugged Katara.

"We'll talk later sweetie." Katara turned and fixed her makeup and exited heading for the meeting room. They had done the same thing the last few years just to catch up and break the ice a little because they didn't see each other very often. As she walked there she calmed down. When she got there Mai and Zuko were sitting there with Ty Lee and Iroh were at the table and she heard Sokka and Suki walking down the hall. She walked in bowed respectively. They all stood Iroh reaching her first and offering a hug.

"Katara it's so good to see you."

"Thank you Iroh and you as well." She looked back to the door were Sokka and Suki had just walked in. She turned her attention back to Zuko however who had just walked over to her.

"Hey Katara."

"Zuko," She smiled "How have you been?" They hugged and he replied.

"Mai and I have been well, you and Aang?"

"As good as can be expected." Zuko nodded, he had learned from before not to pry, Katara wasn't as open as she had once been. However even Mai and Ty Lee hugged Katara and said hello. When She got to Sokka she smiled widely it'd been too long since they had been together.

"Hey Ka-Ta" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that Sokka-Bear."

"Point taken." She smiled at Suki and then they all sat. When Aang walked in he nodded to them each and just sat. They made some small talk until a little boy about three years old came running in and ran right to Mai.

"Mommy!" She looked at him slightly angered for interrupting.

"Lu Ten, what have I told you about barging in on meetings?" Lu Ten was the spitting image Zuko without the scare he was given in his first Agni Kai. Mai's eyes softened and she picked him up placing him in her lap and he said something softly to her. "Excuse me for just one moment." She held him close and walked out of the room.

"Zuko how has Lu Ten been?" Suki asked with a smile.

"I don't know how is Kya?" Suki and Sokka laughed and looked at each other. They were the only ones who had had children yet. Mai and Zuko had had Lu Ten about a year before Kya was born, Lu Ten was named after Iroh's son who had passed, and Kya for Sokka's mother who had also passed. Katara had always thought she would name her own daughter after their mother, but when she saw Kya she knew that she was a Kya, and needed to be named as such. Besides she felt the need to name any daughter that she had Kana after her Gran Gran. When Mai walked in Lu Ten was in Dress robes. They were brown and red. Mai was looking particularly stunning in her red with black trim dress robes. Katara looked around the room. Everyone looked very much the same has they had eight years ago. Ty Lee still had long brown hair, and was wearing pink and green dress robes most likely to represent her country and her allegiance with the Kyoshi Warriors. They still protected Kyoshi Island, but now they had spread out through most of the Earth Kingdom and offered services to all nations when necessary when proved to not be often after the end of the war. Suki probably looked the most different; while she was sporting her green robes she had allowed her hair to grow out, just a little and had it in an up-do. She looked very sophisticated now.

Mai re –seated herself and started to speak. "Well Aang it seems like you've had another successful year of travel no?"

"If doing world tours can be successful then yes, I suppose I have."

"Did you make it to the Southern Water Tribe this year?" Before Aang could answer Sokka spoke.

"No they didn't."

"It's a shame too, they didn't get to see Kya." Suki seemed genuinely sad to say that but Soka was just glaring at Aang he knew it had been his decision not to come.

"Gran Gran was disappointed too, but she said she met up with you at the northern tip of the Earth Kingdom?" Katara smiled a little.

"Yes on their annual trip to the Northern water tribe I was able to write to her and we got to spend the day with her and Pakku."

"How is Pakku and Kana?" Iroh asked. He smiled kindly secretly hoping this conversation would prevent another silence. Lu Ten could only appear once after all.

"When I saw them last they were very well, and happy. I wrote to them a couple of weeks ago but the mail doesn't always get to us swiftly with how much we travel, the mail takes forever to catch up with us." Katara was obviously trying to hint something but Aang really was paying no attention. Defeated she sighed and excused herself. As she walked down the hall Toph joined her.

"Did you think about what I said?"

"Yes, but I can't handle this anymore, I can't take his insensitivity let alone everything else. I want a home, a place to go to every night, I would settle for a bed of my own to sleep in most nights."

"You shouldn't have to settle Katara."

"Toph maybe you could talk to him, knock some sense into him." She looked in her direction. "Katara you know I can't do that."

"I wish you could because he sure isn't listening to me."

"Katara you were meant to be with Twinkle Toes, if Avatar Aang isn't Twinkle Toes anymore then maybe it is time that you moved on. You deserve better."

"Thank you."

"Just wait for tomorrow, that way you'll always be able to enjoy today."

As she reached out to touch Toph's hand a maid came over. "Miss Katara they are ready to start the ceremony."

"Thank you." She followed the maid to the entrance and stood next to Aang in her usual place, her expected place and walked onto the stage with the others. They each sat in their places leaving two spots open and waited for Zuko to begin.

"Hello everyone, I welcome you all here today with great happiness. On this stage we have some of the greatest warriors for our peace. We have Queen Mai, and Ty Lee two agents of our nation who turned to the side of the Avatar and peace and helped us to win on the day of the comet." They both stood respectfully and bowed before re-taking their seats. "Seated here as well is Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors who put her life on the line to save her people from imprisonment and later joined the Avatar's team to help the War more directly." Suki stood and waved a little smiling, even though she didn't always feel she deserved to be up here and was always honored."Then there is Iroh the Great. The man who helped me find my own destiny which led me to the path of helping the Avatar and to making peace." Iroh stood as well doing the same as the others. "Even though I hope I need no introduction I will remind you that my place was teaching Avatar Aang fire bending and challenging my sister Azula for my place here, to continue our nation's peace." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Then we have possibly two of the most vital people here with us today besides the Avatar himself. Sokka and Katara formally of the Southern Water Tribe, they found Avatar Aang and traveled with him, helping to stop the war and helping the Avatar learn his other bending styles. Not to mention helping me to find my destiny as well." They both stood following suite and sat down again as Zuko began to speak. "Before I introduce the Avatar who I am also sure needs no real introduction I would like to pay homage to someone who is not with us today. A great warrior named Toph Bei Fong who passed away two years ago." As Zuko said this all of the members on stage stood lowering their heads in respect Sokka hugging Katara who was now crying. "Toph was perhaps the strongest of us all, she was blind but never let that stop her, even going as far as lying to Aang to come with him after running away from home. She was a dear friend and ally and will be greatly missed and never forgotten." They all took their seats again Katara attempting to compose herself. She knew Toph was really gone; she had died in child birth to with her daughter Bei Fong who was named after the surname her parents had taken away from her upon their return. Still on days like today where she imagined and felt her spirit come to her the reality was hard to take in. Some days she wished like anything it had been her who had died instead of Toph.

_**So hi everyone. This is my second fan fic, and my first for Avatar, my first is currently in construction and is a Pokémon fan fic so if you like my writing and like Pokémon you should check it out. Anyway so I assume that people are going to wonder why I killed Toph, well mostly because of the series. I loved Toph I thought she was amazing but in her appearance at the swamp where you saw people who were dead or would die Aang saw Toph as a kid, so I took that as she was meant to die young. Doing some research I discovered that she was meant to have a daughter named Bei Fong as depicted by the upcoming Kora series. So I decided that since I had not decided how she would die that was as good of reason as any and it would make since considering she would have been like twenty and considering how powerful of a bender she is. I would also like to say that she will probably be an active character due to Katara's spiritual connection with her that I have already displayed. And in case anyone is ticked at the kids' names well I'm sorry but I didn't want to attempt to make up new names and I like how they each have connection to the past. Any way I love reviews, both good and bad and will hopefully update in the next week or so. Happy Reading!**_


End file.
